Lofia (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820507 |no = 8366 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 0 |description = Lofia è una ragazza che serve alla corte di Lustburg, la Terra della Magia. Possiede un conoscenza molto vasta, anche su argomenti che non riguardano la magia. All'età di 14 anni divenne membro dei Maghi Reali di Lustburg. È molto filosofica per la sua età, ma gode di una buona reputazione grazie al suo carattere gentile. |summon = ...Cosa vuoi? Ho da fare. Potresti tacere e andartene? |fusion = Penso di aver voglia di qualcosa di dolce. |evolution = |hp_base = 5284 |atk_base = 2164 |def_base = 2124 |rec_base = 1905 |hp_lord = 7548 |atk_lord = 3092 |def_lord = 3034 |rec_lord = 2721 |hp_anima = 8440 |rec_anima = 2483 |atk_breaker = 3330 |def_breaker = 2796 |def_guardian = 3272 |atk_guardian = 2852 |hp_oracle = 7488 |rec_oracle = 3078 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |ccant = 51 |ls = Rivelazione Sibillina |lsdescription = +60% a tutti i parametri delle creature d’acqua; i danni subiti aumentano di molto la barra BB; con danni subiti sopra una certa quantità, 15% riduzione danni per 2 turni e aggiunge probabile effetto di riduzione ATT di 1 turno agli attacchi per 2 turni |lseffect=* * * |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC & reduces damage and 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% after 5,000 damage |bb = Magia Spada Elementale |bbdescription = Combo di 19 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; riduce del 10% i danni dalle creature di tutti i tipi di elemento per 1 turno; i danni subiti aumentano di molto la barra BB per 3 turni e aumentano il numero di colpi normali per 3 turni |bbnote = Fills 4-7 BC & adds +1 hit to each hit count (extra hits deal +20% damage) |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 21 |ccbbt = 19 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Vincolo |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 25 attacchi di acqua, fuoco, terra e tuono su tutti i nemici; riduce del 10% i danni dalle creature di tutti gli elementi x1 turno; i danni subiti aumentano di molto la barra BB x3 turni; grande aumento dei danni elementali x3 turni |sbbnote = Fills 4-7 BC & 125% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |ccsbbt = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Aumento di Zucchero |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 31 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; ripristina completamente i PS per 3 turni; enorme aumento DIF per 3 turni; riempie al massimo la barra BB |ubbnote = 300% Def |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 31 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 29 |ccubbt = 31 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Carica Rapida |esitem = |esdescription = Aggiunge gli effetti di rimozione e annullamento delle anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB |esnote = |eseffect =* * |bb1 =* * * * 120% del danno |bb10 =* * * * 120% del danno |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 820508 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 20133 |evomats6 = 20133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Pietra leggendaria |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Collaborazione The Alchemist Code - Dicembre 2017 *20 Giugno, 16:00 CEST - 27 giugno, 16:00 CEST - Collaborazione The Alchemist Code - Giugno 2018 |rare = 2 |notes = |addcat = Alchemist Code |addcatname = Lofia 7 }}